A New Old Threat
by Lady Rayon Of Mars
Summary: AU. There's a new threat in Jump City, but for Robin is not new at all. Raven wants to know more about it. And the Titans want the truth about Robin's past. Slow Updates. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. No mine, na-ah. If they were mine, well… this probably would be a chapter on T.V. but, I don't own them, D.C. Comics does.

Hi, this is my firs x-over, and first real fic in English. Please don't be so rude with me.

Chap. 1

Was an usual day in jump city, the Teen Titans were in the Pizza place celebrating another victory, against Slade, when in the other side of the street, the tallest building was an explosion. Without any hesitation, the Titans went to the place.

"what…?" said Beast Boy

The Titans, went into the building and realize that nobody was in there, but on the floor were cards, Starfire, saw them first.

"What is that?" she asks pointing at the card. Robin then took the card, and recognized it immediately. He's eyes were wide open and then he ordered the Titans to go. He decided that it was time, now he will tell the Titans about his days back in Gotham.

Back in the T-Tower.

In the living room, Robin started at the Titans.

"Well, guys… I need to tell you something" he said, in a serious voice tone. "Before I moved to Jump City, I lived in Gotham City, and I met Batman there, he is like my father and I became Robin thanks to him. In Gotham are some of the most dangerous villains I know, and apparently, one of them is here."

"What do you mean?" asks Starfire.

"The explosion, this afternoon, you saw a card, remember?" Starfire nodded, "That is the same card, the same presentation of the Joker"

"The who?" ask Beast Boy

"The Joker, probably the most dangerous criminal ever" said Robin.

"Yo, so you're saying that one of the most powerful criminals is in here, IN OUR CITY? – ask Cyborg, screaming at the end.

"Yeah, basically"

"So, what are we going to do?" ask Raven.

"I'll call Batman, and if the Joker, shows up, we'll try to catch him" said Robin "I just hope, that Batman will come in time".

Before anyone said another word, the alarm started to sound, and the Titans were ready to go.

So hope you like it, I don't know how to put it in Crossover if someone knows how please tell me, and is my first Fic in English, so if you guys see any errors or something please tell me.

BTW: The Joker is the Dark Knight/Nolan-verse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have time :D **

**So SORRY for being late, but i have a lot of homework from the university and the high school. **

**Disclaimer: u guys know that they're not mine **

Chap. 2

The central street was a chaos, people were running everywhere, screaming and crying.

"Teen Titans Go" said Robin.

The titans were trying to save the people but, after another building exploded they started attacking, first was cyborg, he used his canon, but it wasn't effective. Then Starfire with her lasers, and again, it didn't work. Then Beast Boy came as a hippopotamus, and finally the Joker was revealed.

"So the bird, has new friends" said the Joker.

"Get out of here Joker, this is not your city" Said Robin

"Oh… but it will be, it will" The Joker said, and he break in a laugh "And by the way…. Do you friends know me?"

"Yes, but you will know about us" said Beast Boy as hi change into a snake. The joker was smart enough and avoid bb making him hit against the wall. "Dude… that hurt".

"Now, now, I have the robot, the bird, the animal, and 2 girls…."

"Not for very long…. Azarath Metrion Sintos" Said Raven, while she took one of the cables and captured the Joker. "Thought you said it will be hard to capture"

"It is… he must be planning something"

Back in the T-Tower

The Joker was in a cell. And the titans were trying to interview him.

"So, what's your especial power? Do you have a theme or something?" asked beast boy.

"No" said the Joker

"Man, for being the most dangerous criminal, you're pretty boring…."

The Joker just narrowed his eyes and wished for him to go away, after a couple of minutes the next titan, Robin was making the interview.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm just…. Having fun. You know, after Catwoman started flirting on Batman he stopped to being fun" Said the Joker.

"This is not you're city"

"Don't you have words? You've been saying the same stuff since earlier"

"As soon as Batman gets in here, you'll be back in Gotham"

"Well, we'll see 'bout that"

Robin couldn't content his anger anymore and he started to beat the Joker, who didn't do anyother thing but laugh. In a second a dark figure sat in the center of the cell, Raven had entered to separated them.

"Robin, get out… is my turn" Said Raven trying to calm Robin.


End file.
